


Foreplay

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bonus Challenge 2 at the 2009 summerpornathon: foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

“So,” said Arthur, as they made their way back from a feast. “Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “That’s awful.”

“Alright, alright,” said Arthur. “How about… how about if I said that your outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed?”

“It’s crumpled enough as it is, thanks,” said Merlin. “And how much have you had to drink tonight?

“Alright, alright,” said Arthur. “Fine. I’ll stop.” He stumbled forward in silence for a few minutes, Merlin walking just ahead of him. He was thinking of asking for a raise.

“That’s a nice pair of legs,” said Arthur suddenly. “What time does it open?”

Merlin let out a groan of frustration, swung around, and pinned Arthur against the nearest wall. It wasn’t hard. His motor skills were somewhat impaired, after all.

“Will you just _stop that?_ ” he hissed. “It’s not funny! No-one’s laughing! There’s no-one here but me, and I’m not laughing, so no-one’s laughing!”

Then Arthur did something quite unexpected. He leaned forward and kissed Merlin on the lips. Then he slumped back against the wall and grinned. “It worked,” he said. “I knew it would.”

“I hate you,” said Merlin. “I really do – hey!” he said, just as Arthur’s hand strayed into a place where it most certainly (well, probably) wasn’t wanted. “Get your hand out of there!”

“No,” said Arthur. He squeezed once, then slipped his hand down inside Merlin’s trousers, and began to stroke his cock.

All Merlin’s complaints died on his lips. Arthur was drunk and clumsy, but it was stil… it still made him weak at the knees, speechless, and quite suddenly very, _very_ hard.

“You’re _drunk_ ,” he managed.

“You’re not,” said Arthur cheerfully. “So, you should do the thinking for the both of us.” His hand left Merlin’s cock, much to his disappointment, but it just slid lower, cupping his balls and then moving still further back to stroke two fingers gently over his hole. “Mmm-hmm?” said Arthur. “Like it?”

Merlin opened his mouth with every intention of saying actual _words_ , but what came out was more of a breathless moan. Arthur was stroking a little harder now, pressing the tip of one finger _inside_ him, making his intentions quite clear – like they were written out in black and white –

“No!” Merlin gasped out. “No. This,” he said with a very vague gesture. “This, us – very bad idea. No.”

“Oh,” said Arthur. “Okay.” To Merlin’s dismay, he didn’t sound bothered at all. He even had the little smirk on his face that meant he was planning something. He was about to give him an even firmer ‘no!’, and pull away, when Arthur put his plan into action.

Without any warning at all, he pushed his index finger all the way inside Merlin, forced it in – it bent and wriggled as it worked its way inside him, and Merlin had to choke back a scream.

“Bad idea,” said Arthur, moving his finger back and forth slightly. “Yeah. Very much so. Right with you.”

Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times. Arthur’s second finger was still stroking around the edges of his hole, and he had no doubt about what he was planning to do next. “We’re in a corridor,” he said. “Anyone c-could would pass and see. Of _course_ it’s a bad idea.”

“Oh,” said Arthur. “Is that the problem? Oh, well, easily dealt with.” And with that he tugged his finger sharply out of Merlin, pulled his hand out of his trousers, then wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and lifted him up over his shoulder. “Bedroom’s this way,” he said, and started to march purposefully onwards, with Merlin struggling and complaining in his arms.

He got about three steps before he stumbled and almost dropped him, but it was the thought that counted.

“Arthur!” Merlin snapped. “Put me _down!_ I can _walk_ to your room, you know!”

“Alright,” said Arthur. “Fine,” he said, and dumped Merlin unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. Then he stumbled away in the vague direction of his rooms. “Come on!” he said. “Bed’s waiting. No arguments!”

Merlin sighed, and rolled his eyes, but got up and followed Arthur as best he could.  
  
 


End file.
